A screen printer has a mask plate over which there is formed a mask pattern conforming to a layout of electrodes on a substrate and a squeegee installed on a squeegee base that horizontally travels back and forth above the mask plate. The screen printer brings the mask plate into contact with an upper surface of the substrate and actuates the squeegee back and forth along with the squeegee base while holding the squeegee in contact with the mask plate from above, so as to slide over the mask plate. Pattern holes of the mask pattern are thereby filled with paste, like solder paste and conductive paste, fed over the mask plate. The substrate and the mask plate are subsequently separated from each other, thereby transferring the paste over the substrate.
In such a screen printer, when the paste applied over the mask plate becomes lower in quantity, the paste is fed over the mask plate by unit of a paste feed syringe (Patent Document 1). The paste feed syringes include one type of paste feed syringe that can move separately from a squeegee and another paste feed syringe that is actuated as one along with the squeegee while being installed on a squeegee base. The latter paste feed syringe enables simplification of a mechanism. In addition, when the paste in the paste feed syringe becomes deficient, it is possible to quickly refill the syringe with paste. Consequently, productivity of the substrate can be enhanced.